The present invention is directed to a puzzle comprising elements which can be assembled in various configurations to produce a plurality of puzzle designs.
Geometric and mechanical puzzles and games have been used as a source of entertainment and mental challenge for many years. Such puzzles may appeal to both the intellect and the aesthetic senses of the solver. They typically consist of a plurality of pieces which, when properly manipulated, will interlock into an assembly to form one or more predetermined shapes or designs.
However, the number of techniques for assembling the pieces of a mechanical puzzle appears to be limited and, consequently, the discovery of new configurations intrigues both solvers and collectors. The allure, and therefore the inherent value, of a particular puzzle or game derives from, among other things, the degree of challenge it presents, its versatility, and various aesthetic considerations, such as symmetry.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome deficiencies in the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a puzzle or game which is capable of multiple solutions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a puzzle which includes a tray and holder therefor, as well as a recess to store the remaining pieces of the unfinished puzzle.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a puzzle having solutions that produce a visually appealing design.
The present invention provides a puzzle made of a number of pieces, all of which have only right angles and straight sides. These pieces of varying configurations are assembled in a puzzle tray in different arrangements to produce different visually appealing designs.
The puzzle comprises a plurality of puzzle pieces of shapes defined only by right angles and made of a certain number of squares. Each piece may be made of a different color so that designs are produced when the puzzle is assembled. The pieces are assembled in a tray or base which may be divided into any number of squares. While the tray or base is preferably a square, it may assume any quadrilateral form made up of squares such that the puzzle pieces fit within the form. The larger the quadrilateral, the more variations there are in solving the puzzle to produce a visually pleasing design.